Old Norkish
Old Norkish ' ' The Heavens were created to be a Celestial Palace for Hydra and Andromeda along with their sons Orion, Taurus, and Draco. Nara was created by their sons Orion, The God of Bravery and Courage, Taurus, The God of Strength and Willpower, and Draco, The God of Wisdom and the Future. The Humans were created by the three sons and would instill Bravery, Courage, Wisdom, Strength, and Willpower into their soul. Their father Hydra had become a cruel and very unreasonable man. He ordered the death of many humans for just the fun of it. Orion the Eldest approached his father and asked him why he would condemn the creation which pays tribute to the Gods. He simply responded with why not. Orion brought this before his brothers and they all agreed that their father must be stopped. The brothers decided to fight their father on the field of battle. They gathered the support of the people and they converged with their father on the field of battle. Andromeda supported her sons in this endeavor to fight against their father. The battle would be known as The Battle for the Heavens. The father led his army to fight his sons in a desperate attempt quell the unrest. The battle would rage on and eventually, Orion would face his father in battle. They would stare at each for awhile until they eventually began to charge at one another. The father made a mistake and attempted to stab his son and the Spear of the Stars would strike the Armor of the Constellations causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces. This how the Stars would be born. Orion would stab his father in the heart and it would kill him. Orion would give a loud Roar heard by both Armies. The fighting would eventually stop as they saw Hydra’s head being held up in the air. The enemy forces would bend the knee and be given a full pardon by Orion and his brothers. The people on the earth proclaimed them as the Gods of Heaven and Earth. The people rejoiced and held festivals in the Honor of the Gods. After the battle Andromeda went down to earth and set upon a mountain and cried over her dead husband. With her tears, she made the ocean and made the animals which live in the ocean. Eventually, the people called to the Gods and asked to help them stop so she doesn't flood the earth and destroy their creation. Orion and his brothers go down to their mother and ask her why she is crying. She replied with that she cries because of the loss of her husband. They asked how could appease her. She replied with that she would like a statue built on the field where he died. Where she can sit and look at the image of him. So they went and built a monument to their father. She looked at it and felt relieved and curled beside the monument and laid down. Out of her love for her husband would spawn the plants and animals of the earth. Before the Fall of Hydra food was not a need for the humans to live because the celestial powers of Hydra. So the humans eventually learned how to hunt and gather under the guidance of the Gods. The God Draco met a beautiful human woman and after many winters they fell in Love. Eventually, they had a daughter named Luna. She was considered a demi-god by the Gods, but the humans of Nara considered her the God of Beauty and Procreation. ' ' Figures Representing the Gods ' ' Orion is Represented by a Wolf ' ' Taurus is Represented by a Bull ' Draco is Represented by a Dragon ' ' ' ' Rituals ' Orion ' A festival is to be held in honor of the Warriors and Hunters to show that they are Brave and Courageous ' ' There is a Tournament held in the Honor of the God. ' The day after the Festival they take a Wolf of Orion and Sacrifice him to the God to bring them another year of Bravery and Courage among there troops. They must all say a Prayer afterwards. ' Selects a New member of the Wolf’s Guard, if Necessary. ' Taurus Holds a mass sacrifice of animals and a week of fasting to show the Strength and Willpower of the Men, Women, and Children that they are Strong and have full control of their minds. As a coming of age ritual young boys at the age of 15 are sent into the forests and mountains for a year to survive on their own whence the return they are to spend 1 weeks straight of combat training while fasting. ' Selects new member of Bull’s Guard, if Necessary. '' Draco ' Hold a Festival to show there to the God of Wisdom and the Future. This the time where the children are made. We all gather around The Altar of the Stars and pray to the God. Selects new member of Dragon’s Guard, If Necessary.